1. Field
Embodiments of the claimed subject matter relate to a scanner and a scanning method, more specifically, to a scanning method using a virtual frame holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A scanner is a device that transforms a static object into a digital image. Different types of scanners principally include the palm scanner, the paper feed scanner and the flatbed scanner. Typically, the palm scanner was a low-level product that required the user to physically hand move the scanner to acquire the image. The palm scanner typically offered poor resolution and scanning effects, thus eliminating the palm scanner through competition. The feed paper scanner is similar in structure to the common fax machine, with its price and resolution lying between the palm scanner and the flatbed scanner. The flatbed scanner is a high quality scanner, with resolution reaching upwards of 1200 DPI(Dot Per Inch), making it the leading product on the market. The pixel numbers per inch, or DPI determines the resolution.
Furthermore, the working principles and procedures of a scanner include many steps. Firstly, a light tube driven by a motor drive and a drive belt irradiates the light to a photograph and reflects the light; the light is then transmitted to CCD sensor devices through a lens. In a traditional scanner, the red, blue and green colors are analyzed separately by scanning three times. With the present technique, the red, blue and green color can be analyzed simultaneously with only one scan. However, a professional image scanner still scans three times in consideration of image resolution. In the scanning process, a CCD sensor device works just like the sensor cells of the human eye. The different light intensity is transferred to different intensity currents, and then the analog signals are transferred to a digital signal through an A/D converter to make it readable for a computer. The digital signals are then transferred to a screen by a computer connection wire, thereby showing the photographic image on the computer screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,315 titled “Method for Scanning Multiple Images in One Scanning Process”, discloses the use of a different frame holder, as the method for forming each separate image pattern. In the traditional technique of scanning the object image pattern, the frame holder is used to load the object image pattern. The user must buy the positive and negative film frame holders provided by the scanner factory owner. The frame holder specifications are restricted to a specific style, so other size positive and negative film frame holders can not be selected. Therefore, different size object image patterns can not be processed.
For the reasons above, it is desired to find a new scanning method that allows for utilization of virtual frame holders.